


¿Crees en la magia?

by Chio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Old Friends, Once and Future King, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y tal vez podría haberse vuelto loco, porque sino no tendrían sentido esas imágenes que inundaban su cabeza. Imágenes sobre lagos, castillos, dragones, espadas clavadas en piedras y ojos que tornaban de azules a dorados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Crees en la magia?

De acuerdo, tal vez no había estado del todo acertado al comenzar con aquella frase. Tal vez tampoco le habían beneficiado las tres copas de wiski que había ingerido en la barra, ante la mirada atónita del camarero, antes de acercarse a él. A decir verdad, comprendería completamente que el otro creyera que era un loco, un psicópata que se había escapado del psiquiátrico más cercano. Porque eso era lo que parecía.

Si Merlín tuvo alguna duda de lo que pensaba el chico (porque era un chico, de diecinueve o veinte años, y no un hombre de treinta tal y como él lo recordaba) acerca de él, estas se esfumaron completamente al ver la mirada atónita (y asqueada, y extrañada, y "¿ _pero qué coño te pasa?_ ") que le dirigía.

Y tenía que aceptarlo, definitivamente no debería haber comenzado así, acercándose a él entre temblores y nervios, y soltando un " _¿Crees en la magia?"._

Dios, a decir verdad no entendía por qué aún no le había pegado un puñetazo (quizás porque se sentía demasiado abrumado, o incluso porque aún no había pensado en esa posibilidad). El caso es que, cuando Merlín se quiso dar cuenta, notó que la situación era bastante graciosa (patética en realidad).

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Arturo (aunque tal vez esta segunda vez no se llamara así a Merlín le gustaba ese nombre) llegó a decir, con un ceño tan fruncido que por un momento (solo por unos segundos) Merlín volvió a temblar, pensando que esa vez si le daría aquel puñetazo.

No había podido hacer nada para impedir aquella situación (que sin lugar a dudas entraría en el top cinco de " _las situaciones más vergonzosas de toda mi vida_ ". Eso teniendo en cuenta que su vida era larga, muy larga, y que el mago ya era demasiado viejo para recordar muchas de ellas).

Una sensación extraña le había estado recorriendo el cuerpo desde hacía más de dos semanas, un pinchazo en el corazón (de esos que no duelen, sino que te indican que algo está a punto de llegar), brisas de aire donde no debía haberlas, y sobretodo sueños. Sueños en los que las palabras que Freya le había dedicado hacía más de cinco mil años, resonaban en su cabeza. Sueños en los que aquel lago engullía con lentitud el cuerpo del rey más noble que ha habido y habrá en la Tierra.

" _¿Cómo lo sabré cuando llegue el momento? ¿Cómo sabré que ha vuelto?"_  


" _Simplemente lo sabrás, Merlín"_  


Y durante más de mil vidas en las que el mago no cambiaba ni un ápice, en las que nunca moría por mucho que lo intentara, Merlín no notó nada, simplemente soledad " _porque dos caras de una moneda pueden vivir separadas la una de la otra, pero nunca se sentirán completas si no están juntas"._

Pero un día todo cambió. Un día  _lo notó_ , y comprendió por fin las palabras alentadoras de Freya.

" _Esto no es el final, Merlín, es solo el principio. Él volverá"_  


Si alguien le hubiese preguntado como sus pies le guiaron por si solos a aquel local, Merlín respondería que había sido simplemente instinto, ni siquiera magia, solo instinto.

Estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que casi pudo leer los pensamientos del chico de la barra acerca de si debía llamar a seguridad o no. Recorrió con los ojos la pista de baile buscando  _algo_ , un algo que le dijera qué hacer o a quién acercarse. Tal vez Arturo podría haber vuelto a la vida, pero nadie le aseguraba que tuviera el mismo aspecto. Eso era lo que se encontraba pensando cuando lo vio, tan rubio como el primer día, con esa expresión superior en su rostro, y rodeado por un aura que gritaba de lejos " _miradme, soy un rey"._ Si antes se encontraba nervioso, en el momento en el que se cercioró de que era él, quería morirse.

Así fue como terminó pidiendo tres gigantescos vasos de wiski, que bebió como si de agua se tratasen. Más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlos bebido, pero en ese momento, cuando se acercó a Arturo y a su grupo de amigos, con paso decidido (en realidad era tembloroso, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que iba a echar a correr en cualquier momento), y con las palabras adecuadas en la boca.

Tal vez fue el alcohol lo que le hizo decir aquella vergonzosa frase, o tal vez Arturo había tenido razón siempre y realmente si tenía serios problemas mentales.

—¿Crees en la magia? —dijo, o más bien escupió.

Arturo volvió la vista hacia él, y Merlín escuchó de fondo las risitas de sus amigos (que por alguna extraña razón le recordaban demasiado a los jóvenes que lo rondaban en Camelot cuando el mago aún no había adquirido su puesto como sirviente).

—¿Qué?

Merlín soltó un suspiro avergonzado, rezando para que el tiempo se parase, o se lo tragara la tierra, o que de repente se volviera mortal para así poder suicidarse en el cuarto de baño.

—Si lo que has dicho es lo que creo haber escuchado, debo decirte que es la frase para ligar más cutre que he oído en toda mi vida —dijo, sonriéndole de forma socarrona—. Eso y que no soy gay.

Las carcajadas de fondo cada vez eran más audibles para el mago.

—No intentaba ligar —fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, lo cual para un  _sabio mago_  que había vivido más años de los que podía contar, era bastante triste. Pensó en decir un  _"yo tampoco soy gay, pero es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para tener una excusa de hablar contigo"_ , pero eso hubiera complicado aún más las cosas. Sí, definitivamente las hubiera complicado aún más.

—¿Es que tienes alguna enfermedad mental o algo así?

Merlín sabía que no debía sonreír ante aquel comentario, pero por un momento tuvo que hacerlo. Le recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos, esos en los que Arturo se comportaba como un imbécil que le crispaba los nervios, que tuvo que hacerlo. Le mostro una gigantesca sonrisa, tan grande que si Arturo (el  _nuevo_ Arturo) no pensaba hasta ahora que estaba hablando con un loco, lo supo en ese mismo momento.

—Me llamo Merlín —dijo, aún con una sonrisa en su boca, solo que estaba vez ya no era tan grande.

Arturo soltó una carcajada, y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo a que se debía aquella risa.

—¿En serio? —Arturo seguía riendo— ¿Merlín? ¿Cómo el mago?

—Sí —respondió en un gruñido, pensando  _"dios, cuanto daño ha hecho la televisión"_ —, como el mago.

—Pues es una casualidad —Arturo sonreía esta vez—, porque yo me llamo Arturo.

En ese momento Merlín dio gracias a la Antigua Religión, a Freya, y a todos lo que se habían visto implicados en la llegada del hombre que tenía en frente, porque de verdad deseaba que Arturo siguiese siendo  _Arturo_  y no otro. Dudaba que hubiese podido acostumbrarse a llamarlo por otro nombre que no fuese el suyo.

Arturo alargó su brazo, instándole a que chocaran sus manos. Merlín, a lo largo de todos aquellos años, aún no se había acostumbrado a ese gesto tan extraño que significaba  _"tal vez no esté encantado de conocerte, pero aun así te doy mi mano en señal de educación"._ Ahora más que nunca, Merlín estaba seguro de aquel significado, sabía como era Arturo, y también sabía que no estaba encantado de conocerlo en absoluto, y que le tendía su mano en un gesto de educación en vez de soltarle un  _"eres un bicho raro, vete de una vez"_.

Le estrechó la mano después de pensárselo durante unos minutos que en realidad fueron segundos, e intento controlarse a si mismo para no tirar de él con el fin de abrazarlo. No lo hizo, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo (al menos para Merlín, para Arturo hubiera sido otro síntoma más de locura), ¡porque era él! Era Arturo, la otra cara de la moneda, la parte que le faltaba para estar completo.

Una chispa recorrió el cuerpo del mago al tocar la mano del otro, y emitió una pequeña sonrisa, porque después de todo aún seguían conectados tras tantos años.  _Más que conectados_ , pensó, el vinculo era tan fuerte que incluso le provocaba ganas de vomitar (aunque tal vez el wiski tuviera algo que ver en eso).

Se preguntó si Arturo había sentido lo mismo antes de volver su mirada de nuevo a él. Arturo apartó rápidamente la mano, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —preguntó.

Supo que lo había sentido, ¡tenía que haberlo sentido!

Esa era la oportunidad, su oportunidad para hablar con Arturo acerca de  _todo_ , todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que estaba por pasar. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Pero, para desgracia de Merlín, el mago tenía un extraordinario don dejando pasar oportunidades (no por nada Arturo se enteró de que poseía magia diez años después de conocerle).

Ambos callaban, Merlín por el pánico y el nerviosismo que le inundaban, y Arturo… Arturo en realidad no callaba, hablaba, demasiado, y hacía preguntas como " _¿por qué tengo la sensación de que te conozco?"_  o " _¿por qué te has acercado a mí?"_ junto a comentarios del estilo de  _"¿sabes qué? Creo que estás loco, y me estas empezando a dar miedo",_ pero Merlín no lo escuchaba, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la música que inundaba el local a decibelios tan altos que bien podrían quedarse sordos.

El mago abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder (aunque la realidad era que no sabía muy bien como hacerlo), cuando lo sintió.

Vomitó.

Justo delante de Arturo.

Y ese fue el tercer (o tal vez segundo, porque el tercer puesto lo ocupaba esa maldita frase que había soltado minutos antes) momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Las siguientes escenas fueron confusas para Merlín, solo notó como Arturo lo cogía fuertemente del brazo, dejando tras de sí un sinfín de palabras que no llegó a escuchar, y lo metía en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño.

El rubio abrió el grifo, de un movimiento tan brusco que Merlín podía jurar que lo rompería, introdujo su mano derecha bajo el agua y la pasó por la frente del mago.

—Eres increíble —soltó, entre divertido y asqueado—, cuando pensaba que ya no podrías llegar a sorprenderme vas y vomitas en mitad del local.

Merlín no emitía palabra alguna, sentía que si lo hacía volvería a vomitar, y esta vez, dada la suerte que tenía, seguro que era encima de la chaqueta de Arturo.

Suspiró con alivio al notar como las manos empapadas de Arturo le refrescaban la cara, y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué has bebido? —continuó su verborrea, pasando sus manos del grifo a la cara del mago, una vez y otra y otra— Te he dicho millones de veces que el alcohol no te sienta bien, y tu insistes en ir a la taberna.

Arturo calló de improvisto al escuchar las palabras que habían escapado de su boca, y Merlín lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, rezando interiormente para que lo que había escuchado no fuera un cruel efecto producido por el wiski.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, esta vez sin miedo a que sus arcadas reaparecieran una vez más.

—No… —Arturo se apoyó en el lavabo, confuso, y con un mar de dudas rodeándole—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque te he ayudado a venir aquí, normalmente te hubiera dejado a tu suerte.

—¿Me recuerdas? —dijo, notando como su pecho se hinchaba de algo que bien podría haber sido esperanza.

—No —respondió, con el ceño fruncido y las manos aún húmedas en sus pantalones—, es decir, sí. Sé que te conozco, pero no se quién eres, ni… Solo sé que te conozco.

Merlín sonrió, solo un poco. No era lo que esperaba, no era un  _"pues claro que te conozco, idiota"_ , pero era más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Estás llorando —dijo Arturo, alarmado al notar como se humedecían los ojos del chico larguirucho que tenía enfrente.

Merlín solo pudo soltar un  _"¿Eh?"_  ante la frase de Arturo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, y ahora que lo sabía no podía parar.

Porque Merlín odiaba llorar. Odiaba llorar porque cuando lo hacía los que estaban a su alrededor (o lo habían estado hacía ya muchos años) sabían que algo iba mal. Odiaba llorar porque tras eso Gaius se acercaba a él y le decía " _no te preocupes, todo irá bien"_ , aun sabiendo que nada iría bien.

Odiaba llorar porque recordaba cosas. Cosas por las que lloró en su momento y que no quería recordar.

—No me gusta que llores.

El mago soltó una risita, porque era Arturo y era tan  _elocuente_  como siempre.

Y pasó de ser un hombre que llora borracho en un cuarto de baño, a un hombre que llora borracho y al mismo tiempo se ríe en un cuarto de baño.

No supo como terminó en aquella situación, tal vez era el alcohol que le seguía instando a que dijera cosas vergonzosas, pero Merlín repitió una vez más la frase con la que había empezado toda aquella situación de locos.

—¿Crees en la magia? —preguntó, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa aún más grande que la que le había dedicado anteriormente.

Arturo podría haber dicho que no. Es más, una persona en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que no. Pero Arturo cayó en la conclusión de que esa noche debía de haberse vuelto loco (o haber bebido algo que no debía, porque sino no tendrían sentido la mayoría de las imágenes que inundaban su cabeza. Imágenes sobre lagos, castillos, dragones, espadas clavadas en piedras y ojos que tornaban de azules a dorados), porque lo único que pudo contestar a su pregunta fue:

—Sí, creo que sí.

(Poco a poco, con el paso de los días, Arturo fue recordando cosas. Cosas como la primera vez que se vieron, o la última. Cosas como su coronación. Cosas como Merlín haciendo magia.

 _Cosas_  como monedas de dos caras que significaban mucho más de lo que deberían.

Algunas  _cosas_  importantes, otras que no lo eran tanto. Pero con cada recuerdo que le inundaba, tenía aún más clara su respuesta a la pregunta de Merlín.

Porque en ese tiempo en el que vivían en la actualidad, podría no haber dragones, ni damas que vivían en lagos, ni dagas encantadas, ni rocas portadoras de espadas, pero estaba Merlín, y él, simplemente él, ya era  _mágico_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía más de un mes y medio que no escribía nada, y esto me ha salido de pronto, en dos horas, así que no esperéis demasiado de él.


End file.
